


Besos Equivocados

by Sherlockian221B



Series: San Valentín 2019 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brothers, Kissing, Love Stories, M/M, Original Character(s), Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron de rojo carmín a la vez que dirigía su mirada al suelo de la vergüenza que sentía, -¿Besaste a mi hermano?-





	Besos Equivocados

La tarjeta de San Valentín de Steve para este año, no solo tenía una hermosa caligrafía, sino que contenía una invitación a su casa para una cena, un clásico en lo que a San Valentín se refiere, era muestra de orgullo para el rubio que su amado animal, hubiera mejorado tanto en cuestión de relaciones.

Con pasos alegres Danny, llego a la casa McGarrett, llamo a la puerta, aunque tenía llaves, pues aunque técnicamente Steve dijo que entrar cuando quisiera, en esta fecha se negaba a actuar de esa manera, después de todo era un caballero , adicional de ser un Williams, quienes siempre demostraban su mejor comportamiento en fechas especiales.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos y sin esperar más, Danny se lanzó a la figura del hombre que abrió la puerta y estrello sus labios con los del otro hombre, en un beso apasionado, que demostraba las intenciones del rubio para después de la cena, o antes si Steve se portaba bien.

Cuando se separó no pudo evitar ver que Steve, tenía puesto unos lentes, es raro, tenían que ser nuevos, pero no solo eran los lentes, era el cabello, la forma que los ojos del otro hombre lo examinaban, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, Danny estaba preparando su discurso, sobre ser desconsiderado y no invitarlo a pasar cuando escucho otra voz en la casa, el corazón de rubio callo, Steve lo estaba engañando y en San Valentín, ¡infeliz!.

Danny aparto a Steve para entra en la casa, si el animal, pretendía abandonarlo por otro en la noche de San Valentín, al menos se merecía saber quién era el hijo de puta, que se metió en su relación.  Pero al entrar en la casa su ira se esfumo, de hecho se podría decir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ante sus ojos se encontraba Steve, vestido con un traje negro y camisa azul, que acentuaba cada detalle de su escultural cuerpo, pero si Steve estaba ahí, quien estaba en la puerta, se giró para asegurarse de que no estaba loco y que no había imaginado una versión nerd de su novio, pero para su desgracia esa versión estaba de regreso y lo estaba viendo con ojos evaluadores.

 **-oh!, Danno, Ahí estas-** Saludo Steve al ver al rubio.

 **-¿Qué demonios está pasando, Steve?, llego a tu casa y una versión nerd de ti me abre la puerta, y al entra descubro que tú también estás aquí, así que, sí hiciste algo para que terminara en el hospital y estoy alucinando, o peor aún en coma, más te vale rogar para  que sea permanente, porque cuando me levante te pateare el trasero-** Arremetió el rubio.

 **-¡Versión nerd!-** Exclamo indignado el otro Steve, mientras que su Steve se reía.

 **-No le veo gracia Steven.-** Ante las palabras del rubio Steve supo que tenía que explicar, antes de que su querido detective de Jersey, terminara con la velada antes de iniciar.

 **-Primero que todo, te ves muy bien Danno,-** Danny solo asintió, siempre procuraba lucir bien para sus citas, **-En segundo lugar te presente a mi hermano gemelo Vincent, y antes de que me grites porque te lo oculte, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace unos días.-** El rubio quedo sin palabras, por segunda ocasión en la noche, un gemelo, por amor de…

 **-Al parecer Doris no podía mantenernos a los dos así que decidió quedarse con Steve, y me dio en adopción, me demore un poco en encontrarlo pero al final lo hice, me presente hable con Steve, nos hicimos pruebas y buscamos respuestas, Steve no quería ocultarte nada por eso decidió hacer esta cena para presentarnos.-** Declaro Vincent, por un momento le agrado el tipo , bueno aparte de lo físico obviamente, porque quien en su sano juicio no amaría tener ante su vista, el placer de dos cuerpos como los de estos hombres, pero el tipo no podía estar callado el abrirla de nuevo Danny comenzó a odiarlo, **-Lo que no me esperaba, era el beso que me diste, aunque no me quejo, besas muy bien.-**

Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron de rojo carmín a la vez que dirigía su mirada al suelo de la vergüenza que sentía, - **¿Besaste a mi hermano?-**

 **-Se parece a ti, ok, sin mencionar el hecho de que no sabía que tuvieras un gemelo, ¿Cómo iba a saber que no te estaba besando a ti sino a él?-** Steve asintió, pues era punto justo, **-Esta bien, ¿Por qué no olvidamos esto y vamos a comer?-**

 **-Por mi está bien-** Dijo Vincent.

Danny no dijo nada, tan solo tomo rumbo al comedor, pero al pasar al lado de su novio, este lo tomo del brazo, girándolo para que sus labios se encontraran en un apasionado beso, **-Espero que no te haya gustado como besa él-** ante la declaración del Seal, el rubio se rio alto y fuerte antes de volver  a besar al hombre, **-Tal vez me gusto, pero solo te amo a ti.-**

 **-Te amo, Danno –** Dijo Steve, sellando su declaración con un casto beso, que Danny aprendió a identificar como el beso de amor puro del otro hombre.


End file.
